


Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Sandy discovers something interesting about Danny during a makeout session in his car.





	Teenage Vow In A Parking Lot

They were taking it slow. **  
**

As sex obsessed as Danny pretended to be, it was just as much his idea as it was Sandy’s. He was equally as nervous, though he probably wouldn’t admit it.

Kissing was okay though. Well, a bit more than okay. For both of them. It was honestly their favorite past time.

Sandy got more passionate as their relationship went on, slowly building the confidence to kiss harder, tangle her fingers in his hair, grab him by the collar of his leather jacket. And he was gentle with her, learning her boundaries and respecting them, hands firmly on her waist or the small of her back, not wanting to ruin his chances with a wonderful girl for the millionth time. He was lucky enough to get a few chances, he knew he didn’t deserve another.

He liked the new Sandy. As much as he promised she didn’t need to change for him, that he liked her regardless of her clothes or whether or not she smoked, she seemed happier. More free. She didn’t change for him; she changed for herself. And he loved her either way.

Keneckie let Danny borrow the car for a date night, as he and Rizzo were spending their time indoors doing…other things. A sweet night at the diner with milkshakes and chatting ended with them in the car, kissing in the dim lighting of the parking lot.

While Danny’s hands stayed on her back, Sandy’s hands were everywhere. In his hair, on his cheeks, his shoulders, and slipping under his jacket to rest on his sides. While he liked her eagerness, and it was very welcome, he couldn’t help but shiver as her nails trailed over his thin white t-shirt.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he replied quickly. “You alright?”

“Better than alright,” she replied with a smile, before pressing their lips together again.

He was able to melt back into the kiss, but her hands moved relentlessly, and he twitched again, a soft noise escaping his lips.

“What is up with you tonight Danny?” Sandy asked, pulling back again.

“Nothing!” he insisted.

“You keep moving whenever I touch you. Am I like, hurting you or something?”

“No, everything’s fine, I promise.”

She didn’t seem to buy it, but she leaned in one last time, and Danny fell for it, but her fingers were quickly moving against his sides and he couldn’t help but let a giggle slip from his lips.

“Don’t tell me that big, tough, T-Bird Danny Zuko is ticklish,” Sandy teased, a mischievous smile forming on her face.

“What gives you that idea?” he asked, willing the blush on his cheeks to remain unseen in the dark lighting.

“Maybe the fact that I just tickled you, and you giggled.”

“Hey, I don’t giggle.”

“I’m pretty sure you just did.”

“Oh, I’ll show you giggling!” Danny’s hands were on her waist for entirely different reasons then, fingers wiggling and sending her into a fit of high-pitched, bubbly laughter.

“Danny!” she cried, trying to back away from him but finding herself practically trapped in the seat of the car.

She looked so beautiful laughing like that, Danny was more focused on her face than her hands, and she managed to stick her hands under his shirt, nails against his skin and making him laugh just as hard as she was.

If only the T-Birds could see their leader now, dissolved to a hysterical mess by his girlfriend who was about half his size, who was tickling the life out of him. It wasn’t as if they didn’t know Danny was ticklish, it was a little hard to hide in such a rowdy, touchy group, but they’d certainly never used it to their advantage enough to hear him laugh that hard.

Their tickle fight quickly ceased when Danny hit his head against the car window, and Sandy was petting his hair softly, apologizing profusely.

‘“Not your fault,” he replied, still a little breathless. It hadn’t even hurt that bad, but it was nice to let Sandy dote on him.

Her head came to rest on his shoulder, and they sat there quietly for a moment.

“You look cute when you laugh like that,” Sandy said softly.

“I’m not cute,” Danny replied, feigning annoyance, but the smile and slight flush on his face gave him away.

“Sure. Just know, the only reason you won that was cause you got hurt. I’ll get you next time, Zuko.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.”

She said it like a promise, and honestly, part of Danny hoped that she kept it.

It was getting late, and Sandy still had a curfew to obey despite being such a bad girl now, so they sadly had to part. He dropped her off outside her house, and she pecked his lips goodbye.

As Danny watched her go, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
